Winx Club AU: Different Than Normal
by ryannesakura
Summary: With a little push, everyone's true personalities come out and for the Winx Club the masquerade ball is the perfect push. There are no pairings decided yet. You can suggest some, but I don't like Sky x Bloom, so that won't be a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"But Ms. Faragonda, a masquerade ball would be better than a normal dance! You would have to treat people the same way you treat other people because you don't know who you are,which means that you can get to know more people than you normally would," argued Bloom, the fairy of the dragon flame, to the headmistress of Alfea.

"When you put it like that, I guess it's only right to make it a masquerade ball," replied Ms. Faragonda with a sigh. I'll tell Saladin of the update right now and call for a school wide assembly in a bit."

"Thanks Ms. F!" Bloom chirped as she turned and left the headmistresses office. "I'm going to head to Magix to find an outfit if thats okay with you."

* * *

"Okay, first stop: Cloud Tower, second stop: Magix," Bloom said to herself as she changed into a purple short sleeve shirt that has two black butterflies on it, a denim vest that only went a couple inches below her breast, denim skinny jeans, knee length laced up high-heeled boots the same color as her shirt, a blue bracelet on her left wrist, a pink bracelet with dark blue (same color as jeans) gems on her right bicep, two dark blue necklaces, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She had the top half of her hair pinned back with a dark blue scrunchy on the left side of her head. (By floraalena on DeviantArt, but shoes are different color)

* * *

"Miss Bloom, it's a surprise to see you here," said Ms. Griffin, the headwitchstress of Cloud Tower, in slight shock. "Especially in an outfit like that."

Bloom smirked. "Well at Alfea I have to keep the image of a goody - two - shoes, so I can't really go around in the clothes I like. Especially when Stella is always telling me and the girls what to wear. But anyway, I was wondering if you and the girls of CT (Cloud Tower) wanted to come to Alfea's masquerade ball. It's gonna be Friday, so we don't have school the next day."

"I don't know Ms. Bloom, will we even be allowed to come?" Ms. Griffin said with slight suspicion and doubt in her voice.

"It's an inter - school party since the specialist are coming, which means the witches can go too," Bloom replied.

"I guess so… Does Faragonda know you invited us?" asked Ms. Griffin.

"Nope!" chirped Bloom with a smirk. "But everyone needs surprises in their lives!"

Ms. Griffin cackled. "I like how you think girl."

* * *

"First stop: Cloud Tower. Check. Second stop: Magix. About to be checked," Bloom mumbled to herself as she got off the bus to Magix. "Time to shop."

"Hm… This looks cute…" Bloom mumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror of the store.

It was a primarily blue based ball gown that had dark blue ruffles covering her breasts, a dark blue corset-like-thing around her stomach, the bottom was light blue with dark blue ruffles at the bottom, a blue - almost - white sash-thing going around her waist but stopping / opening at the front, a dark blue (almost navy) ribbon around her waist that was tied in a dangling(?) bow, light blue gloves that go to her elbows, and a bracelet - thing on her right bicep.

"I think I'll take this one," Bloom said to the clerk.

"Great!" replied the clerk with a happy tone. "May I ask what it's for?"

Bloom nodded with a polite smile. "I'm going to a masquerade ball Friday."

"Ooo! I have the perfect thing for this then!" the clerk replied cheerily. "I'll be right back!" The Clerk then left and came back with a mask. "Here! This is perfect for that dress!"

"I'll take it!" replied Bloom. The mask covered her whole face and was light blue (same as bottom of dress) with a dark blue dragon made of glitterthat went from the bottom left of her face to the top left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the masquerade ball, celebrating the new semester. The Alfea fairies and RT (Red Fountain) specialist were there, all of them had happy expressions behind their mask. Except one Freshman fairy, Bloom of Earth. She had a worried looked behind her mask.

'When are they gonna be here?' she thought to herself.

Bloom sighed as she fished out a Pepsi can from the cooler filled with different sodas. As she popped open the can the CT witches appeared at the front gate, dressed in dark ball gowns with dark masks, making all fairies, heros, and faculty stop what they were doing and stare.

"'Bout time you got here, I was starting to question myself on wether or not any of you would show," Bloom said as she parted from the sea of shocked faces.

"Sorry it took us so long Ms. Bloom; most students were too stunned by the news to realize they needed to go shopping for dresses until the last minute," Ms. Griffin said towards the fairy of the dragon flame.

"W-what are you witches doing here?" asked Stella, the queen of stereotypical blondes.

"We're here for the dance," the blue haired Zarathustra replied.

"We _were_ invited," Ediltrude, Zarathustra's sister, continued.

"But no one here would ever invite you witches to our parties! It's against the rules anyway!" protested Stella, making Bloom, all the faculty members, a couple heros, and some fairies raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Stella," Bloom interrupted. "But there is no rule against inviting the Cloud Tower witches to an _interschool_ party. The Red Fountain boys are here, which makes it interschool."

"B-but witches are evil!" a flustered Stella tried to protest. Key word: tried.

"Excuse me Ms. Stella," Ms. Faragonda interrupted this time. "But just because their powers are dark - based, it doesn't mean all witches are evil."

Stella looked to see all of the faculty members nodding and the witches looking victorious.

"Who would invite them any way?" Stella asked.

"I did," Bloom spoke up.

"You? Why? Their just a bunch of goth freaks!" Stella shouted at Bloom.

The witches looked outraged as the others looked at her with shock and anger.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bloom, it looks like we are not wanted here so we will be taking our leave," Ms Griffin said to Bloom.

Bloom had a sad smile on behind her mask as she said "I'm sorry for Stella's rude behavior I hope you can forgive her on my behalf."

"It's alright Ms. Bloom," said Ms. Griffin. "You are welcome to our party if you want. We would never turn you away." And with that, the witches left.

"Two things, Stella," Bloom said to her. "First of all, witches are not freaks and never will be. And secondly, I feel bad for your future kingdom because it's going to be in a lot of wars with your attitude. You do realize you just insulted practically a third of the dimensions population and anyone else who like witches?"

"W-what?"

"Now if you excuse me, I will be at the witches party," Bloom said to Ms. Faragonda. Then she turned back to Stella. "I hope the next time I see you, you will have had an attitude adjustment."


End file.
